


When it Comes to You

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin Han comes home to an annoyed wife, and he wants to fix it by confronting the people who upset her, but she won't let him. Why doesn't she understand he wants the best for her?Nothing is a waste of time when it comes to Jumin's most beloved.(short fluff!!)
Relationships: Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Jumin - Relationship, Jumin x MC
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	When it Comes to You

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I watch 'Pretty Woman' I think of Jumin/MC!! I love them & the movie so much- so, loosely based on one of the scenes :) <3

“You are possibly the most insufferable, annoying, piece of work I have _ever_ met. You just can't let it go, huh?” 

Jumin let out a laugh. “Say whatever you like, now let’s go.”

“I already told you. I’m not going back.”

“Then _I’ll_ go.”

“No! Just _stop_. . .”

Jumin suppressed a chuckle as he watched the young woman move across the room with angry strides, tossing herself onto the neatly-made bed tiredly. _Talk about a ‘welcome home’. . ._

He snapped his fingers in thought, pushing himself up off the back of the couch. “You didn’t give me a kiss when I came home. You always give me a kiss.”

At this, she propped herself up on an elbow and shot him a look. “You really _are_ annoying.” Laying back down, she turned away from him. “First the ladies at the store now you.”

Jumin let out a quiet sigh. Walking towards the bed, he loosened his tie and slipped off his jacket before tossing them onto his nightstand, the picture frame on it toppling over. He pulled at his tucked shirt to loosen it and crawled into the bed to mirror her body, throwing an arm over her middle to pull her against him. 

“Why won’t you let me fix the problem that’s bothering you?” he asked, his voice quiet. 

She grabbed his hand, intertwined their fingers, and pulled it up to hold it against her chest. “It’s embarrassing,” she mumbled. 

Jumin shifted his head, his cheek pressing against the top of her head. “Why?” he asked distractedly, his eyes drifting towards the framed photo on her nightstand. _‘I like this one the best. You’re caught off guard- both of us were! Is that really how you look at me. . ?’ . . It’s not my favorite photo from our wedding, but she seems to love it the most. I don’t know why that photo was even approved- she’s slightly blurred. Though, I must admit it_ is _a cute photo. . ._

“. . .Jumin?” 

“Oh- yes?” 

Rolling onto her back, she shifted over, her eyebrows raised. “You weren’t listening were you?”

Flushing, he let out a noisy sigh. “I’m sorry, my love. Will you repeat it?”

“You wish.” 

Slowly, Jumin brought his fingers to her face. He watched her eyes widen and meet his before flicking her hard between the eyes. 

“Ow!” she cried, rolling away from him. “Why’d you do that?”

“You-” he began roughly, propping himself up to slip his arms around her middle. “-Are the annoying one.” Hovering over her, he gave her a sly grin. “You welcome me home- if it can even be called that -with anger, complaining about your day. First of all, you let strangers’ meaningless pretenses affect you. Then, when I suggest we go back to the store and discuss matters with the employees. But you say no. So, I offer to contact the company itself through email or phone- but, again, no. _Then_ , you continue to be upset about it. So upset you forget my ‘welcome home’ kiss. You present me with an issue and expect me not to fix it? What kind of husband do you take me as?” 

She rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips. “One who doesn’t listen.”

“I could say the same about you,” he said, teasing. Bending down, he pressed a kiss against her jaw. “We are _going_ back into that store whether you like it or not.” Peppering her skin with kisses, he squeezed her side, making her jump and squirm. 

She threw a hand at his shoulder, her hit only drawing out a laugh from him. Nipping at her earlobe, he stiffened, already anticipating her grab at his sides. _I know you too well for that, my love._

“-And,” said Jumin, wrestling her onto her back. “I want my- kiss-” He let out a grunt as she kicked and grabbed at his ribs, making him loosen his grip on her wrists. 

She let out a laugh as she scooted towards the head of the bed, her hand gripping the headboard. “You play dirty.”

“Say,” he said, dodging her kicks as he moved towards her. “Whatever you like. It doesn’t bother me.” He shot her grin before caging her body with his own. She shrunk against the smushed pillow behind her. “Now be a good wife and kiss your husband ‘hello’ when he gets off work.”

The two of them suppressed a laugh as he bent down to press a firm kiss against her lips.

“Thank-you,” he said, grabbing her sides as she let out a squeal. 

After tossing and tumbling around the bed, unable to escape him, she cried out a truce- making Jumin’s hands freeze. 

The two of them separated, their appearance just as messy as the other. 

After calming down from their playfight high, Jumin took a long, deep breath, and reached out to grab her hand, his voice serious. “I don’t like anyone speaking ill about or towards you. You’re worthy of being treated with respect. I don’t like the fact that you’re willing to let this go. You deserve to be treated with kindness. You’re my wife, and I want to protect you from the world, but I can’t be by your side all hours of the day. So, I want to fix this now however I can. I don’t like seeing you upset- in any form. It may not mean a lot to you, but it does to me.”

Her face softened before squeezing his hand. “I think it’s a waste of time if anything. But. . . thank you, Jumin.”

Pressing her palm against his cheek, he gave her a soft smile. “Nothing is a waste of time when it comes to you. Nothing.”


End file.
